El vacío del corazón
by prietar
Summary: Magnus se ha sentido intranquilo desde su conversación con Samirah, ese sentimiento de vacío en el pecho cuando Samirah le dijo que dejaría de ser valquiria no para de molestarle y no sabe a que se debe ni que puede hacer para que se vaya.


**Escribo este fic porque acabo de terminar el segundo libro de Magnus y me encanta la pareja de Samirah y Magnus pero no parece que vaya a prosperar asique me decidí a escribir este fic.**

 **Magnus chase es propiedad de Rick Riordan como todas las sagas a las que estoy enganchado.**

La cabeza de Magnus no paraba de dar vueltas, desde las conversaciones que tuvo con Sam y con su prima Annabeth no sabía que pensar.

Primero estaba el inminente fin del mundo por parte de los emperadores romanos de los que le había hablado su prima (ya nada podía impresionarle pero parecía un tema muy chungo).

Pero lo que más le rondaba por la cabeza era su última conversación con Sam, desde que había hablado con ella ese sentimiento de vacío en su pecho que había aparecido en su pecho parecía decidido a acampar de manera indefinida.

Durante los últimos días había ido pensando sobre ello e intentando averiguar de donde procedía ese sentimiento y como eliminarlo ya que se estaba haciendo realmente incomodo, ya que cada vez que veía a Sam se hacía mas intenso, naturalmente no solo no había llegado a ninguna conclusión si no que además se había confundido aun más si cabe.

Sus descubrimientos hasta el momento, bueno su descubrimiento, era que ese sentimiento no había aparecido días atrás tras su conversación con Sam, sino que había aparecido al final de su primera misión, pero simplemente lo había ignorado, hasta ahora que había crecido tanto que era imposible de ignorar, casi parecía que se estuviera burlando de él por haberlo ignorado durante tanto tiempo, algo así como: «eh, ignórame ahora si puedes tipo duro». Personalmente prefería seguir ignorándolo pero no parecía que me lo fuera a dejar tan fácil.

Llegados a este punto su siguiente opción era consultarlo con alguien, por un momento pensé en consultarlo con Jack, instantes después deseché la idea, no quería ser injusto con mi amigo-espada Jack pero no me parece la opción mas adecuada, también pensé en hablarlo con mis compañeros de piso, la opción más adecuada era hablarlo con Alex, el resto de sus amigos no parecían de mucha ayuda en temas que tuvieran que ver con sentimientos, supongo que demasiado tiempo participando en juegos mortales cada día acaba haciendo menos sensible a la gente.

Aunque hablarlo con Alex tampoco me parecía una buena idea, aunque fuera la mejor opción, lo más probable era que me echase a patadas de su habitación con algún objeto probablemente no diseñado para impactar en la cara de los Magnus salvajes que se dignaran a aparecer en su puerta pero aun así igual de mortífero, recién creado en su taller de alfarería, aunque ahora que lo pienso últimamente se había hecho costumbre que me echase con objetos voladores no identificados cada vez que llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto así que puede que tuviera todo un arsenal de jarrones preparado para lanzarme en cuanto llamase a la puerta, o puede que simplemente me decapitase de nuevo.

Con esto en mente decidí salir en su busca.

Sorprendentemente no me recibió de mala gana, aunque tampoco es que la notara muy feliz de tenerme allí. Hoy era una chica, cosa que agradecí internamente ya que se les suele dar mejor este tipo de cosas. Procedí a contarle mi situación; omitiendo la parte de mi prima Annabeth, no había venido aquí a hablar de eso y tampoco quería añadirle una preocupación más, suficiente tenía con un posible fin del mundo.

Tras acabar con mi historia, no sin antes tener que tragarme mi vergüenza a hablar sobre el tema, y meditarlo durante un tiempo me preguntó:

-Dices que apareció al final de vuestra primera misión, ¿cierto?

-Ajá.

-Y que ha ido creciendo a lo largo de la última misión juntos.

-Así es.

-Misión en la cual Samirah y Amir se han hecho más cercanos que nunca una vez Amir conoció nuestro mundo.

Asentí dudoso, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación.

-Y se hizo insoportable una vez Samirah te dijo que iba a abandonar el Valhalla- Una sonrisa pícara se formó en la cara de Alex mientras asentía dudoso nuevamente.

-Y dejame adivinarlo la orimera vez que se produjo fue después de que Samirah te dijera que estaba prometida con Amir y que le gustaba mucho.

Asentí nuevamente entendiendo lo que estaba insinuando Alex, poniendome rojo y nervioso a partes iguales.

-¿Estas seguro de que no sabes qué es lo que sientes?

Ya había sopesado esa opción antes pero la había descartado por que era una opción demasiado problemática para todos. Después de eso me despedí de ella tan rápido como pude, intentando que no se me notara mucho que necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Al volver a mi habitación noté el cuervo con el que me comunicaba con Annabeth en mi atrio, casi se me había olvidado que iba a mandarme un mensaje para quedar nuevamente con ella y para conocer a su novio Percy Jackson. Le quité la carta al cuervo y empecé a leerla tumbado en mi cama, no decía nada especial, solo que si a mi me parecía bien nos veríamos al día siguiente, a las 7 en New London, deje la carta sobre la mesa y me tumbé en la cama, quería dormir algo antes de los juegos mortales de hoy y tener que ver a Sam a la hora de la cena con las demás valquirias.

Evidentemente no dormí nada, estaba demasiado nervioso después de mi charla con Alex. No podía estar enamorado de Sam, ella era mi mejor amiga, por no hablar de que estaba prometida con un gran chico y que estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Sopesé mis opciones; confesarme no era una buena opción, probablemente destruiría nuestra relación para siempre, y si no lo hacía lo haría todo mucho más incomodo cuando tuvieramos que salir juntos a salvar el mundo y eso podría costarnos la vida a los dos; mi siguiente opción tampoco parecía muy buena, la cual era callarmelo todo y seguir como si nada, tampoco parecía demasiado prometedora, ya que estaría desconcentrado cada vez que estuviese con ella, lo cual era más a menudo de lo que me gustaría en ese momento.

Tras varias horas de reflexión y vueltas en la cama encontré lo que consideraba la mejor opción, me disponía a ponerla en marcha cuando llegó la hora de la batalla de hoy.

Una vez resucitado después de una heroica y dolorosa muerte, me dirigí hacia recepción buscando a Helgi. Le dije que quería ir a entrenar durante un tiempo a otro sitio para estar verdaderamente preparado para cuando llegase el Ragnarok, el cual sería antes de lo que me gustaría si no lo deteníamos a tiempo, cuando me preguntó con quién iba a entrenar y dónde iba a hacerlo, me di un golpe mental, no sabía si podía hablar abiertamente de todo el tema de los dioses griegos y romanos, por suerte no hizo falta contestar ya que recibió un aviso de una matanza en el piso 12, por lo que aceptó sin esperar respuesta y se puso en marcha a parar lo que supuse era una rencilla tras la batalla de hoy.

Cuando llegué a cenar todos mis compañeros de piso ya estaban allí. Giré mi cabeza como un acto reflejo hacia la mesa de las valquirias, cuando Sam y yo cruzamos la mirada esta me mando una sonrisa amistosa, a lo cual mi cerebro empezó a emitir chispazos como si tuviera un cortocircuito y mi corazón empezó a martillear contra mi pecho, lo más inteligente que conseguí hacer fue desviar la mirada. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía, cosa que me confirmó Alex cuando la vi mirándome y riéndose discretamente. Esto solo me hizo reafirmar mis intenciones, no podía intentar salvar al mundo si cada vez que Sam me sonreía mi cerebro y mi corazón decidían montar una fiesta en mi cuerpo.

Intenté cenar todo lo rápido que pude y marcharme sin hablar con nadie a mi habitación. Escribí la carta de respuesta para Annabeth haciendole saber mis intenciones. Una vez enviada decidí despertar a Jack y contarle mi plan y el porque de este. Si mis intenciones no le gustaron no lo demostró ya que lo único que dijo fue: lo que usted diga jefe, acto seguido empecé a hacer una pequeña maleta con la ayuda de Jack. Cuando estaba acabando la maleta Alex entró en mi habitación sin llamar (es una desconsiderada, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado cambiandome?).

-¿Así que esta es tu decisión no?- me miró y me dirigió una mirada triste. -Es tu vida, no tengo derecho a entrometerme, tan solo no tardes demasiado, no queremos que Samirah se preocupe y tenga que contarle el motivo de tu viaje.

-Dioses no, por favor, prometeme que no le dirás nada a Sam pase lo que pase, te prometo que volveré a tiempo para patearle el culo a Loki.

-Así me gusta, pero una duda ¿qué les vas a decir al resto cuándo te despidas?- con solo ver la expresión que puse entendió mis intenciones- oh ya veo, no pensabas despedirte que sutil.

-Tenía pensado dejar una carta diciendo que iba con mi prima a prepararme para el viaje a por Loki y marcharme sin decirle nada a nadie, pero es un alivio que al menos tu sepas el verdadero motivo para que puedas cubrirme.

-Si ya, pero ten por seguro que esto te lo cobraré después. Buenas noches Magnus, te dejo descansar, mañana tendrás un día largo.

Una vez hubo dejado mi habitación solte el aire que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando, agradecí que no cuestionase mis motivos y que me fuera a ayudar, se había convertido en una gran amiga en los últimos días.

Al día siguiente a primera hora salí de mi habitación tras dejar la nota en mi cama, había mandado un cuervo a Hearth y Blitz para que también supiesen donde estaba en caso de emergencia, me dirigí hacia la estación y compré un billete de tren a Nueva York con el dinero que me quedaba de lo que me había dado mi prima la última vez que nos vimos.

Cuando llegué a Nueva York Annabeth me estaba esperando en la estación. Iba vestida con una camiseta naranja en la que ponía campamento mestizo, unos shorts y unas deportivas. Su mirada me indicó que estaba contenta de verme pero que no me iba a librar de un interrogatorio acerca del por qué del cambio de planes.

Al salir de la estación me llevó hasta un Prius azul con lo que parecía un golpe con forma de cascos de caballo aunque preferí no preguntar. Una vez dentro me sentía tan incómodo que solté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-No sabía que los semidioses se pudieran permitir un coche.

-No es mío, es del padre de mi novio, me lo ha dejado para que fuera a recogerte mientras él iba con Blackjack.

Por un momento me imaginé al novio de Annabeth montado en una versión negra de mi espada Jack, aunque deseché la idea al instante.

-¿Los dioses necesitan coches?

-Me refiero a su padrastro Paul, el es mortal pero sabe sobre todo esto.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?

-Al campamento mestizo- respondió ella con simpleza.

-A ese sitio en el que solo pueden entrar semidioses griegos.

-Los romanos pueden entrar sin problemas así que supongo que tu también.

No es que desconfiara de mi prima pero me habría gustado que hablase con un poco más de convicción cuando estaba hablando de mi seguridad, pero lo dejé pasar.

-Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el motivo para este cambio de planes tan repentino?- me preguntó mi prima mientras me miraba con una intensidad en los ojos que me hizo sentir cohibido.

Le conté absolutamente todo, según avanzaba mi relato fui notando como su expresión se fue relajando para dar paso a una de entendimiento con algo de tristeza.

-Pienso que no deberías huir de ello, entiendo el por qué lo has hecho, pero cuanto antes lo resuelvas mejor.

-Lo sé pero es mejor estar un tiempo alejado para reordenar mis ideas, además no solo he venido para alejarme, tengo intención de entrenar todo lo que pueda.

Si Annabeth tenía alguna opinión más acerca de mi plan no lo compartió conmigo, lo cual agradecí ya que no era un tema del que me gustase hablar. El resto del viaje lo pasamos hablando sobre lo que le había pasado al tío Randolph, lo cual tampoco ayudaba a mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Annabeth se detuvo al lado de unos enormes campos de fresas, los cuales según me había contado Annabeth servían para sustentar el campamento.

Ya estaba en la mitad de la colina cuando divisé un enorme dragón enroscado alrededor de aun más enorme pino, cuando Annabeth vio mi expresión sonrió y dijo.

-Ese es Peleo, el dragón guardián del vellocino de oro que refuerza las fronteras del campamento.

-Pues espero que no le gusten los semidioses nórdicos a vuestro «guardián».

-Nunca ha visto uno pero no creo que tenga gustos tan raros.

Esa respuesta no me convenció demasiado por lo que no dejé de vigilarlo en toda la subida. Cuando llegamos a la frontera mágica Annabeth me detuvo y me dijo que intentara pasar primero una mano. No entró en combustión espontánea ni nada parecido por lo que lo tomamos como una buena señal y cruzamos sin miedo. Una vez dentro del campamento me relaje un poco, lo cual duró un instante ya que los ojos se me abrieron como platos al ver el campamento.

Era impresionante, desde lo alto de la colina podía observar casi todo el campamento. Annabeth al ver mi expresión suprimió una risa y se puso a explicarme que era cada cosa. Primero señaló una gran casa la cual me indicó era la Casa Grande; vaya originalidad tienen los griegos pensé, pero sabiamente decidí que era mejor no comentarlo. Pasó a mostrarme las cabañas, dónde los campistas dormían; el rocódromo, el cual por algún motivo escupía lava y sus paredes se iban juntando la una a la otra, no lograba entender como eran capaces de sobrevivir a ello si no resucitaban; la arena de combate; las zonas de tiro con arco; el lago; el bosque y lo que más desentonaba; canchas de baloncesto, fútbol, tenis y un montón más de deportes; parece que si se divertían de vez en cuando.

Según nos acercábamos a la casa grande vi a un centauro, el cual supuse era Quiron por lo que me había comentado Annabeth, hablando con lo que pensé era un Dios. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros por lo que solo pude apreciar su cabello negro y una camiseta naranja igual que la de Annabeth, pero podía notar poder irradiando de él.

Cuando Quiron nos vio le hizo una seña al chico para que se girara. Al vernos, bueno a mi prima no a mi, se le iluminaron lo ojos y vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Estaba a punto de sacar a Jack por si acaso cuando llegó hasta mi prima la abrazó y la besó.

-Percy te presento a mi primo Magnus- hizo un ademán mientras me señalaba - Magnus este es mi novio Percy.

Intenté ocultar mi nerviosismo al darle la mano para saludarle, no parecía mal tipo pero se le notaba poderoso y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Ya he hablado con Quiron y con el Señor D y aunque al Señor D no le ha hecho mucha gracia Quiron dice que no hay problema en que tu primo entrene aquí pero que al no tener una cabaña propia y no ser griego o romano tendrá que quedarse en otro sitio ya que no puede quedarse ni en la cabaña de Hermes- nos dijo Percy, aunque creo que hablaba más con Annabeth que conmigo.

-Eso no es problema-dije- he sido un sin techo durante muchos años puedo estar un par de meses más.

-Ah no ni de broma, yo estoy viviendo en un internado pero mi padre ha comprado una casa aquí para poder estar cerca del campamento así que vivirás con él- dijo mi prima con una mirada que me decía que no iba a admitir ninguna réplica.

Antes de que pudiese intervenir Percy habló.

-Tu padre no llega hasta dentro de dos semanas y tu vives en los dormitorios de tu instituto así que lo mejor sería que se quedase en mi casa, al menos hasta que llegue tu padre, estoy seguro de que a mis padres no les importará sin son solo unos días.

Annabeth arrugó la cara sopeando la idea de su novio, tras darle el visto bueno Percy me miró.

-¿Te parece bien?

Iba a responderle que era muy amable pero que no hacía falta cuando miré a mi prima la cual me estaba obligando a aceptar con la mirada.

-Me parece bien, parece un plan digno de Atenea- dije para hacer la broma.

Lo que no esperaba es que se pusieran a reir los dos, mi broma no había sido tan graciosa. Cuando mi prima vio mi cara desconcertada me dijo que era una broma entre ellos.

No quise darle más vueltas a asunto y parecía que ellos todavía tenían que hablar con Quiron algo sobre un chico llamado Leo y un tal Apolo y una misión que acaban de emprender por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Tras encontrar un buen sitio para sentarme, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, en mis amigos del piso 19, y en Samirah.

Aunque mis motivos para venir a este lugar no habían sido los mejores tenía claro que iba a entrenar hasta desfallecer para la misión que se nos venía encima, no iba a dejar que ningún amigo mío muriese por culpa de Loki.

Cuando Percy y Annabeth acabaron de hablar con Quiron vinieron hacia mi para llevarme a casa de Percy. Una vez en lo alto de la colina miré nuevamente al campamento mestizo y lo que iba a ser mi campo de entrenamiento durante algún tiempo. Les protegería a todos, cueste lo que me cueste.

 **Bueno hasta aquí esta parte del fic, es mi primer fic así que agradecería que me digais que os ha parecido. En principio lo voy a dejar aquí, tengo una pequeña idea sobre una posible continuación pero no estoy muy seguro de como llevarla a cabo por lo que si no me gusta el resultado lo daré por acabado aquí. Gracias por leer mi fic y hasta la próxima.**

 **P.D: no se de quien es la portada pero si alguien lo sabe que me avise para pedirle permiso para usar su imagen.**


End file.
